


Sam And Max Fite A Bad Man

by BadAsp



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Comedy, Deliberate Badfic, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAsp/pseuds/BadAsp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SAM AND MAX ARE TEH AWESOM!  THEY FIGHT A BAD MAN BECAUSE HES BAD, AND SEE HOW THEY DO IT!  YOULL LIKE IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam And Max Fite A Bad Man

Sam And Max Fite A Bad Man

Sam and Max one day sit in their office room and they was wait for their next.  
Suddeny teh phone was make a ringling!  
"ILL GEDDIT!"  
And Sam and Max foughts 4 they fone and Sam winned becuase he wa biger than the Max.  
"Hello who r u?" Sam axed.  
IT WAS TEH COMMERCIALER!  
He gaved them there nu assinements so he can get them ou tof his hare.  
Sam say to Max "We must police!"  
So tey wented into the Lesotho and drived off 2 stop the criming!

Sma and Max wsa drive to a bank that was were the robberys where!  
"Dont make a move rabbit," the evli man said with gun.  
Max shotted "I am not rabbit! I bez a lagamuffin!"  
And evil man kill Amx becoz he is evil and can KILL PEEPILL!  
So Sam shotted him and man be deaed.  
Then Sam ajust necktide and tip off his hath becoz he is kewel.  
"It is a just revenje!" say.

Bad man then go to bad place that is not haeven becoz there are no white fluffy clowds or angles there.  
In firey place kiler see is Max!  
"YOU KILL ME!" Max says to man.  
And rabbit then rip of the bnad man's leg and torso and arms and head and brane and drink of all teh blood and man deaded.  
"NOOOO!1111" bad man cry as reseeve punishmen for the bank of robbing.  
"Yummy!" Max say after eat of criminal.

AUTHORS NORTE: THIS WHAT ACSHULLY HAPPEN WHEN YOU DO BAD BAD TINGS, SO DONT END UP LIKE HE DID KTHX.

Sam wate 4 partnur and God brings lagoform back 2 lief for reword Sam for murder of teh evil.  
"You did it!" Spam said and wrapped his arms round Max in giant bearhug.  
Marx sayd "Who tha beard man who safed me? I wnat eat mor bad peopl!"  
"You crap me up liddle bubby!" Then they laffed.

TEH END


End file.
